


A Scared Danasaur

by SelfEsteemLowerThanDansJeans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfEsteemLowerThanDansJeans/pseuds/SelfEsteemLowerThanDansJeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil were cuddling on the couch when suddenly the power goes out...what will Phil do to calm his Boyfriend down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scared Danasaur

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm so sorry about punctuation I rarely use it...I'm a bad human I know

It was a stormy day when Dan And Phil were cuddling on the couch while watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer when suddenly the power went out. Dan saw the first glimpse of darkness and cuddled closer into Phil when he started crying a bit "baby it will be ok don't cry I'm here" said Phil calmly "Phily I'm scared what if something happens" Dan said cuddling even closer into Phil "I will protect you bear" Phil said. Phil slowly got up and lit some of Dans favorite candles and Dan felt a bit safer, Phil then grabbed Dans arm and pulled him off the couch, The next thing Dan knows is he and Phil are laughing and building a pillow fort even though Dan is still terrified, as soon as the fort is done they both rush inside and Phil slowly kisses dans soft lips. A few hours later both Dan And Phil wake up to the power back on "I Love you Phil" Dan said "I love you more bear" Phil said as he nuzzled into Dans chest.


End file.
